


Dude, i love you

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: After Lisa's death and the divorce with Billy, George and Harold again try their luck in love with other people, but everything can change on a vacation trip to the Bahamas





	1. Chapter 1

It was 4 in the morning, George was always on the phone if the hospital called to let him know something about Lisa. The children couldn't stand sleep and fell asleep, Meena with her head resting on the couch, Nik with his head resting on her body, Owen leaning on Nik's body and Kei resting her head on the body of her twin brother.

Harold covered them with a blanket so they wouldn't feel cold and returned the comforting hand of best friend around his back.

-...It's been so long, why don't they call? He looked at the clock hanging on the wall every 10 seconds.

-You have to calm down with this and don't speak too loudly. You can wake the kids up!

-Oh, my bad! He whispered.-... Harold!

-Yes?

-Is Lisa going to be okay? He asked, his eyes bright with sadness, about to burst with tears again.

Harold tried to think of the right answer. The Doctors warned from the outset that the surgery she was undergoing was high risk and unlikely to be saved. Then he took a long breath before answering:

-... Honestly, I don't know. But we must have faith that she'll be well and will return home soon!

-Thank you for being with me! George forced a smile.

-That's what best friends do! 

Suddenly, the phone rang and he ran, dropped him, but picked up again.

-Hello?

-Mr. Beard?

-Yes, it's him, I mean, it's me. How's my wife? His hand was shaking incessantly with all the nervousness he felt.

-We need you to come here, preferably with a chaperone!

-Cannot you tell me on the phone?

-It's unfortunate against the rules, sir!

-Then I will, thank you! He ended the call.-Harold, let's go to the hospital now!

-But what about the kids? Harold asked.

George glanced at the children, who slept soundly before answering.

-Meena is already six, do you think she can handle it all here for a few hours? They're too tired to go with us!

-I don't think we have much choice! Harold shrugged.

He knelt down and shook his eldest daughter by the shoulders.

-Dad? She rubbed her eyes, still sleepy.

-My darling, Uncle Harold and I are going to have to go out for a while to see how your mother is. I'll lock everything up and if anything happens, call me and I'll come running back here in a snap, okay?

-Okay!

-I love you! He kissed her on the forehead.

-Love you too! She answered before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

-Let's go Harold!

Since there was no traffic at that time of the night, they quickly arrived at the hospital.

-How's Lisa? It was the first thing he said to the doctor, who had a serious face.

-First, I need you to calm down...

-Don't scare me, Doctor! Tears rolled down his face again, sensing the worst.

-I cannot lie to you, we did everything we could. Had many unexpected complications in the surgery and unfortunately, your wife came to the death. I'm sorry!

George couldn't believe that something so painful had happened to him and their children. He had always believed that Lisa and he would die of old age, after been lifelong partners, but the fate had other cruel plans.

-No doctor, say that it's not true, my wife cannot have abandoned me like this! He began to despair.

-I'm sorry, Mr. Beard!

-No, I couldn't even say goodbye to her, I want to see her, let me through! He tried to enter the room where her body was, but the nurses held him.

-Calm down George, everything's gonna be okay! Harold held his face in both hands and pressed his forehead against his, while only a few tears came from his eyes from the pain of his best friend.

-Noooooo Lisa, why? Why? He screamed as he punched the door.

After George calmed down, he talked with Harold for a long time in the waiting room.

-How will Meena and Nik react when I tell them their mother died? He asked.

-It certainly will not be a very easy thing to accept, but you should never lie to them on such a serious matter!

-... Any idea how to tell?

-Well, Meena is already a big girl, now for Nik, you'll have to tell this with a little more care!

-Okay, come on!

After they resolved all matters for her body to be veiled and buried, they returned to give the bad news to the children, the sun was already raining.

-Hey look, they're dreaming! Harold affectionately stroked their heads as they arrived and saw that they were still asleep.

-I'll stay here waiting for them to wake up, you can go to sleep! George sat down in the chair again.

-No, I'll stay here with you! Harold sat next to him.

-Harold, you don't have to stay awake with me!

-Do you think I'm not stunned by everything that's going on too? I'll stay right here by your side, that's what best friends do: Stay together until the end!

-Dude, I love you! George forced another smile and they both hugged each other.

-Love you too! Harold smiled.

And there they watched the children sleep, until Harold fell asleep unwillingly and rested his head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Meena was the first to wake up, but she didn't get up very much so she would not wake up her younger brother and her friends.

-Daddy, you're home, how's Mommy? She gave a hopeful smile after asking the question, which made his heart ache.

He came over and put his hands on her shoulders.

-... Meena, you're going to have to be a very strong and brave girl!

-What happened? I don't understand!

-My love ... Your mommy went to live in heaven!

-Don't tell lies, my mother didn't die! She stood up, waking Nik, Kei, and Owen.

George didn't even have time to speak, she ran upstairs.

-Go after her, I'll take care of them! Harold put a hand on his shoulder.-So who's going to want breakfast?

-We! Nik, Kei, and Owen shouted happily.

-Let's go to the kitchen! Harold took the three of them in his arms.

George climbed the stairs and found her lying on her pink bed as she slept every night after Lisa give a good night kiss to her every night, which she couldn't do any more.

-What are you doing, dear? He knelt beside her.

-... I may just be sleeping and all this is just a very, very awful nightmare! She answered as she burst into tears.

-Sweetie, I also wish this was just a bad dream, but unfortunately it is not. It's going to be okay, I'm here! He felt her squeeze his hand.

-Promise you will not leave me either? She wiped the tears and looked at him.

-... I promise!

She stood up and hugged him tightly.

-It's so painful, i'm really gonna miss her!

-Me too, my love. Me too! He tightened his hold on her.

Time skip:

After a few days, the funeral took place. All Lisa's few relatives and friends dressed in black and went to pay the last homage to her.

As Meena cried, Kei and Owen hugged to comfort her.

-It's so hard to be strong for Mom, guys! She said through her sobs.

-We're here for you! Kei said as he wiped her tears.

-Yes, we'll never leave your side! Owen gently kissed her cheek.

-Thanks! She smiled a little.

-Daddy, where are we? Nik asked, he was too innocent to know that death, especially that of loved ones and family, was a very bad thing.

George took Nik in his arms, to finally give the bad news to him.

-Son, Mother went to live in heaven. But she's alive right here in our heart! He put his hand on his son's chest.-Don't worry, I'm still here and I'll take care of you, you'll never be alone, okay?

-Okay! He replied.

-Do you want to say goodbye to Mom?

-Yes! He nodded.

George lifted him to the coffin where Lisa's body was resting.

-Bye mom! Nik said after giving a kiss on the forehead of his mother's body.

George couldn't stand it and had another crying crisis, Harold immediately hugged him.

-And now, her widower George will say a few words he wrote to say goodbye to her!

He went ahead and straightened the microphone, before opening the paper where the funeral eulogy was written.

-"I remember when we were married, one of the days that will be marked in my life forever. Lisa was my great love, she was courageous from beginning to end, in no difficult moment of what we spent together she stopped smiling, that's why i look up so much to her. Lisa, I'm so grateful that you gave me those 2 angels, to show me that I can live in a world without you, I'm going to miss you every day of the rest of my life. I love you, love, George"!

-And now her eldest daughter is going to say her funeral compliments to her deceased mother!

-Do you think you can do it? George asked.

She nodded and went ahead of them, opening the paper in the shape of a heart.

-"I love to eat cotton candy and ice cream, all the things she said to me that would hurt so bad if I ate too much. But I would promise that I would never eat any of them again if I could see you one more time I love you, until some distant day, because I know I'll find you again"!

Owen and Kei spread their arms and she ran to them.

-Was I too late? Billy arrived at the funeral and seemed to have run a long way.-Sorry, I was at work!

-Hey. No, there is still time to give the condolences! Harold answered.

-Oh, my condolences George! He hugged George.-It must have been a privilege, to love her!

-And how it was! He smiled as it came in his head, the memories of everything he and Lisa spent together.


	3. Chapter 3

-Harold!

-Yeah, Billy?

-What do you think of we going to the movies tomorrow? Billy asked Harold when they returned home and the children were put to bed.

-I'd love sweetie, but I'm going to have to keep George company, he's really sad with all this!

-Now it's all about George in your life! He folded his arms.

-What do you mean by that?

-You don't pay attention to me!

-Of course I give, I love you, but at the moment ...

-After all, is he your husband or me? Billy screamed.

-Stop acting like a child!

-Am I acting like a child? You're doing what you want to do!

-I don't think you know me well enough to know how important George is to me!

As they argued louder and louder, Kei got up and lay down on Owen's bed because he saw he was about to cry.

-It's gonna be okay! She hugged him.

-I hope! He wiped the tears away.

But what she said was not exactly what happened. The discussions continued and continued, until both realized that their relationship had not fully worked out and decided to divorce.

In the fight over the custody of Kei and Owen, the children were lucky that the judge decided they would be with whomever they wanted. Obviously they chose to stay with Harold, because despite loving their two parents, Harold was more loving and Billy would move far away, which would jeopardize their friendship with Meena and Nik.

Before going to another city, Billy knelt down and put his hands on the shoulders of his children.

-I'm sorry for being like that, kids, but that's life. Some relationships work, other relationships go wrong. In this case, unfortunately it went wrong, but let's spend the weekend and holidays together, will not it be cool? Where are the beautiful smiles of my babies?

The twins forced a smile and nodded before they hugged him.

-I love you all so much!

-We love you too! They kissed his cheeks.

-Well, see you later, Harold! Billy held out his hand, Harold shook it and the two gave each other a little hug before Billy left.

-I'm sorry kids, I went through this when I was little, I didn't want you to either!

-Don't be like this, we may not be a very common family, but you're still our parents! Owen said.

-I need support from best friend, let's go to your little friends' home!

Time skip:

-I don't believe I let this happen, I'm a loser! Harold cried as George hugged him and patted him on the back.

-Take it! George handed him a handkerchief and he blew his nose.-You're not a loser, but worst of all, this is my fault!

-No, it's not your fault, our relationship was already waning a while ago, I told you. Trying to save only made things worse!

-It's going to be all right, look at both of us today: In very sad situations, but we still have each other. That's what comforts me!

-Me too! Harold hugged him, that was one of the few moments when they were happy and giggling with each other, as they did when they were little.

Meanwhile, Owen, Nik and Kei played with the garden hose until Owen heard a piano melody from inside the house.

-Hey, what's this sound, Nik?

-It's Meena playing the piano in her music room! He replied.-It's amazing how we can learn everything nowadays through the Internet!

He followed the sound and stood in the doorway to listen more closely. When she finished playing, turned and was startled when saw him.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! He laughed.

-How long have you been there?

-Some minutes, I really liked the sound!

-Oh, thanks! She smiled.

-What music were you playing? He asked, more interested in what she was doing.

-Composing a song! She gave the musical notes with the lyrics to him.

-Can you sing so I can see how it went?

-I don't think so, but it's because I cannot sing, I just write!

-Can i try? I don't want to brag, but I sing right!

-Fine tenor, go ahead! She joked.

-Doubt? So I'm going to sing an excerpt, I'm ready maestra!

She laughed and started playing the musical notes.

Once upon a time, a butterfly, with her big golden wings,  
she tried to fly and fly and fly, but it's harder than it seems

-Hey, it was really cool. We work well together!

-Yes, quite five!

-Quite five!

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. George got up and opened the door.

-Surprise! A man with brown hair, white skin and green eyes cried out and hugged him.

-Wyatt? What are you doing here?

Wyatt was a friend that George and Harold met at the University, but they separated when he had to follow his soap opera career.

-I came to visit my friends, can not I?

-No, of course you can, come in!

-Wyatt! Harold stood up and hugged him.

-Great Harold, how are you both? I learned that many bad things happened!

-Well, they are horrible things, but life goes on! George replied.

-That's how we talk, we have to catch up!

-Writing something exciting? Harold asked.

-Ever since you asked, yes, do you want to know more?

-Of course!

After a long time ending the longing, that even with telephone conversations didn't work ....

-Well, I guess I have to go, I just inspired to write more!

-Come here more often!

-You can be sure that I will! He hugged George.-And bye Harold! Wyatt kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

-Was it cool to see Wyatt again! Harold commented.

-Yes, but didn't you realize?

-What?

-I guess you was the only one that didn't realize he liked you at the university, it could be a step for you to move on and forget about your relationship with Billy!

-Relationships are not so easy to forget!

-Okay, it can take as long as you want to think, don't feel forced!

-Okay! He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you will see that their friendship is not totally a sea of roses

2 years later...

Harold and Wyatt were completing a year of dating, while George followed up with Idaho's most conceptual lawyer, Malessica Miller, who, despite in everyone's vision being a very nice woman, the only ones who mistrusted that image of a good girl, was Kei, Nik, Meena and Owen, who conspired all the time that she was actually a witch.

The summer holidays had finally come, the children were the happiest.

-What are we going to do on this vacation? Owen asked.

-We can finally record our original clip! Kei gave the idea.-When you burst on the Internet, I'll be your businesswoman and I'll direct the clip!

-We wouldn't think of anyone else for that! Nik smiled.

-Hey kids, since you're talking about it, why don't you record this clip in a heavenly place like ... Bahamas? Harold said.

-What? Let's go to Bahamas? Owen was excited.

-It was supposed to be a surprise, but I really wanted to make it happen, because George has not done any summer travel since ... Well, when your mom a  
was gone!

-We can persuade him! Nik said.-It may be the most difficult mission we will face until today, with many risks of going wrong ...

Court.

-I don't see why not! George replied.

-Oh, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be!

-It's been a long time since we made a trip together, you may miss it. It may be good for us, I'll take care of everything!

-It's going to be very cool! Harold was excited.-And Wyatt and Malessica have already confirmed that they are going on this trip with us!

-Will they go with us?

-No, they went first by plane, we'll find them there!

-Alright, I'll be right back! George picked up his wallet and left.

Time skip:

-Harold, arrange all things, for we go to the Bahamas!

-Woo-hoo, what time does our flight leave?

-When we want, because we go in a van that I rented! He raised his arms.

-Yay ... Wait, a van?

-Yes, let's travel from here to there and enjoy some time with family, it can be cool!

-Let's see, but I think it might be a great idea, quite five?

-Quite five!

Time skip:

-I've got everything we need on this trip! Kei put the bags on the floor of the van.

-Cool Darlin', embarking now because we're leaving! George said.

-Uncle George, we're ready to go! Owen said.

-Please, on this trip, I'd rather be called Miles Morales!

-What is that? Harold asked.

-I thought it would be really cool to go if we pretend to be the characters in that movie we watched the other day!

-Cool George, your a genius! He said sarcastically.

-Caham, Spiderman 2.0!

-OK!

-Why are you going to be Miles? Nik asked.

-Because I'm the driver, the "protagonist" of the van, but you can be Spiderman Noir!

-Cool, I am clever and camouflage myself in the darkness! He laughed.

-We're on our way to Florida to go straight to the Bahamas! He spoke on the transmitter.-We'll be there in less than 38 hours!

-What? Harold's eyes widened.-Would not it be easier if we were on a one-way flight to the Bahamas?

-We would lose all grace!

-Okay, we're going to drive from Idaho to Florida because otherwise it wouldn't be fun? He said sarcastically.

-Yes!

-Sometimes I don't like you!

-I can live with it, fasten your seat belts and let's go!

-I mapped our way from here to there, it's going to be a long way! Owen said.

-It'll be better if it's black and white like the universe I came from!

-Nik shut up!

-Not Nik: Spiderman Noir!

-Okay Spiderman Noir, shut ...

-I'm the dark Spiderman Noir!

-DARK SPIDERMAN NOIR, SHUT UP! He shouted.-Let's go!

-Hey, hey, HEY. Who I am? Harold asked.

-Peter Parker original!

-The one in Miles' universe or the other?

-From the other!

-It makes sense, I liked it more!

-What is it? George asked as he felt Nik's fingers touch his neck.

-It's the sleepy touch, now sleep, Dad, sleep!

-Amateur! George put his finger on his neck and he fainted.

-George, you're not taking this trip ...

-Calm down, Peter!

-What?

-Peter, this is your name here!

-But you have to speak with an accent, "Peter"!

-Peter?

-Much better!

-Okay, are you having fun?

-Look at my face that I am amused!

George laughed.

Time skip:

-Dad! Meena went to him.

-Come on in the game, Gwen Stacy!

-OK! She rolled her eyes.-Miles!

-Yes?

-Nik's already in the bathroom two hours ago!

-It must have been what he ate for breakfast, Nik comes out of the bathroom!

-I can't!

-Miles! Owen goes to him.

-Yes, Porker?

-At the insistence of the Peter of another dimension and we're lost, we'll stop at a local camp!

-Camp? I said we'd go straight to Florida and let's go!

-No, only you go, the kids and i want to rest!

-I think your goal is impossible because we're lost somewhere in the center of Carolina do Sul!

-How great now we have nowhere to stop, is you happy now, George?

-No stress, I know exactly where we are!

-You do not know, and can you admit so we can stop?

-Okay you win, let's make a stop!

They stopped at a camp, the two sitting in chairs watching the stars, while the kids also watched, lying on an inflatable mattress.

-I must admit, this is pretty cool! Harold laughed.

-I said it would be cool!

-I'm beginning to understand what this trip means: We on a big road, with no technological apparatus to take our attention. Just us, enjoying the company we love the most. I loved this!

-Me too!

George approached and planted a kiss on Harold's cheek as an affectionate love between best friends, but they began to suspect it at the same time, when they looked at each other sweetly and both cheeks became pink.

-Okay, okay enough of that! George pushed him off his chair.-Let's go back to the van, we have a schedule, you're looking at me for what?Let's go, let's go!

Time skip:

-Porker, I need more coffee! He spoke through the transmitter.

-Here's another mug of coffee! Owen handed the mug to him.

-George I think it will not do you good to drink all this coffee, your head is stirring without stopping!

-I don't know what you're talking about!

-And what is that spider costumes do we buy? In the travel book doesn't say anything about it!

-Leave the book, it is to give a more fanciful air to the trip!

-Give me that coffee mug! Harold took it from his hand.-Look around you, we're all bored here!

-It's because you have to get more involved, press this button!

-I'm not going to press any button!

-Push the button!

-I don't wanna!

-You're going to put us at the speed of light ...

-You're pissing me off!

-Enter the game Harold, enter the game!

-Okay, so you shut your mouth!

-Ahhhhh we are going through the thousands of dimensions of the spiderverse, careful with the debris of the stores. Are not you having fun?

-No, this is not at all amusing, my butt hurts from sitting so long, and I want to end this story!

-Harold in less than 30 minutes, you'll be in Florida to go to the Bahamas, 20 minutes if you give me more coffee! He took the mug.

-No, give me that coffee! Harold pulled and spilled everything in their hand.

-Okay next stop: Florida!

-Finally! The kids were relieved.


End file.
